Aufschwung
by Nightmouse ninja
Summary: What if it was the other way around and Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire? It is said their love could withstand anything, but could it stand a change in circumstance? Set in an earlier time in a vastly different place than today. please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Aufschwung

**Chapter: **1/?

**Author:** brokentopaz

**Summary:** What if it was the other way around and Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire? It is said their love could withstand anything, but could it stand a change in circumstance? Set in an earlier time in a vastly different place than today.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None to Twilight books. DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Author's Note:** Because even I can't leave this idea alone... bear with me please.

**--**

Bella POV

--

It was so very difficult being me. Here I am, living in a town rich with demonic fear, in love with the priest's son, and doomed to never be able to express that love without either killing him or destroying myself. I stand alone in my tower every day between sunrise and sunset, watching the square behind the heavy stones that cast shadows. Below, the children run through the streets laughing at all around them, playing games of vampire and witch, shouting to one another about the things that go bump in the night. How I envy their ease, their ability to play with such dangerous ideas. Then the market, men calling out goods and the wives and maids looking around with their sharp eyes trying to find the best food, the best goods to use in their dinners. The animals pulling carts are straining under the weight, which is only good for the splashing it makes through the muck in the streets. And then the lovers. Those young men and women who have snuck away from the prying eyes of their families to embrace one another. To kiss under the sun in the market, to whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears, to graze hands in an intimate touch... nothing negative can reach them. The burning of my gaze upon the tops of their heads, splashed with hair and entwined fingers, my jealousy at their ability to love openly, or even secretly. Their ability to love freely. Without the severe guilt of wantoness, the desperate desirous lust, the tearing in the heart at being apart... they do not suffer. They only love. I hate all of them.

As I stand alone in my tower and gaze upon the crowd below, it does not slide my attention the three humans that have entered my line of sight in the far left corner of the square, just outside the church. The priest with his gown and adorning jewelry, the priest's young wife, with her caramel hair that is plaited down her back and her dress which is fit for a king's lover, low cut and filled with un-necessary amounts of lace. And him, their oldest son, curly dark hair and pale skin, carrying a goat across the square, his muscles bulging through the thin material of his shirt. He glances around the square eagarly, looking about for a young girl to notice his stregnth and swoon. He spots a small brunette haired girl and looks as if he should go speak to her. I watch carefully, intriuged at what he might do. The girl in question is only nine, and he is in his twenties. Surely he will not want such a child to flirt with. However...

He approaches her and shows her the goat. She smiles and strokes the horns. The man throws a hopeful, sideway glance at the woman not ten feet from himself, a woman who has thick blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Her clothes are from France without a doubt the most recent fashion. Of course. The child was simply to catch the attention of the common whore. I can't help but chuckle at this. He is beyond doubt the only man that would go such legnths for Rosalie Hale, the loosest girl in London. However it works, minutes later, the man has traded a goat for the waist of Rosalie, whom he takes with him to the dark alleyway beyond my sight.

Neither the priest nor his wife seem to notice that their son is missing from the square, and they continue to look around the market for dining materials. Carlisle Cullen, a blonde man who is devoted to the God he preaches, scans the meats as if to choose the best one for the Sunday feast. His wife, Esme, is carrying a basketful of vegetables and fruits. When they finally meet in the center of the square, Esme's arms full of vegetation and Carlisle's filled with meat, they stroll back to the edge of the town from which they came, close enough to graze arms. Their love was absolute, precious to them as it was a gift from God Himself, as Carlisle had described it at church that morning. A church service that was filled those devout to a fearful God, those who believed in punishing all who were different. Carlisle and Esme of course were the head of those ideals. Carlisle had been filled to the brim with those ideas by his father, who had been filled to the brim with those ideas by his father... it was a long line of hate and fear, fueled only by ignorance. It was foolish of me, to love his son, the son that he had most certainly filled to the brim with these ideals, and yet...

The business of the square was calming, some of the merchants were packing away their tables, the sun was setting. Finally, I couldn't help but think. I needed to hunt, desperately. I could smell the meat on the outskirts of the town, their blood pulsating loudly and vibrantly. It was nice when they were well fed.

Just before the last ray of sun had vanished behind the hill, a silhoutte came through the square, stealthily as a thief. His hair was covered by a cap, his body indistinguishable from the cape that draped from his shoulders. He ran quickly and quietly through the square to the last merchant table, where he snatched a strawberry from the basket. When the daughter of the merchant snarled at him, he simply turned his head toward her. After a moment, her eyes glazed over and she nodded, a dumbstruck grin sliding onto her face. The young man's quiet laugh traveled up to my own ears, which perked at the melodic sound. And, just as quick as he had come, he was gone into the woods. The last ray of sunshine disappeared with his departure. I turned on my heel and sprinted out of my tower, and sped like an arrow through the square to the woods. The heartbeats were strong. I could smell the wonderful aroma of carnivores... a wolf pack. Due north.

I ran, keeping my body low to the ground and my face turned to the heavens. The scent was so potent that my limbs were shaking in anticipation. There were at least four of them, one male and three females. None of the females were carrying, and the male was young and spry. It would be a good night. After five or six minutes of tracking, I spotted the youngest female. She was about a year old, her fur pitch black against the darkness of night. Her heart leapt at the sight of me and she took off through the forest. I caught her easily, draining her quickly and tossing the tattered corpse aside.

The sharp choral of howling led me to the other two wolves. The alpha pair, the female protected the male to her death. The blood dripped over my chin as I drained her. The male, young, strong, powerful, and very large came at me with a snarl in his throat. I matched it with a feral growl of my own, advancing myself. We met in the center and his jaw went straight for my neck, futilely attempting to dislodge my air pipe. I let him struggle for a moment, satisfied in his inability to penetrate my skin. Then I raised the back of my hand to his stomach, crushing his ribs against his spine. He fell against the tree, and with a whispered growl attempted to rise again. He struggled and dropped to the ground. I quickly was hovering over him, my lips at his throat, which I snapped quickly and easily. Then I drew his warm blood from his body, draining him until there was no blood left in his veins. That was the time I picked up another scent in the air. This scent was so sweet that I couldn't help but be drawn to it. Honey and sunshine... if it was even possible to smell of sunshine. A hint of the Spanish sweet chocolate and the thick smell of meat within the blood. And vegetation. Another well fed meal. I was nearly breathless from the desire of this blood.

I tracked it. Not that it was far, just around the bushes. Quickly I pushed my prey onto the dew-kissed earth and straddled it's waist, preparing myself for the wonderful feast. I closed my eyes and took a long drag on the scent, allowing myself to lean against the prey until I was laying on top of it, with my open mouth against its beating pulse in the neck. I wanted to take my time, to savor the complete experience of drinking this wine. I paused when timid arms wrapped around my waist. Confused, I pulled myself away from the pulse and looked down at my prey. It was the silhoutte from the square. The cape was draped across the ground and his hat had fallen so it was sitting a few inches above his bronze hair. The hair was thick and framed his angular face with casual finesse. The straight nose was straddled by the piercing green eyes and below them were the high cheekbones that tapered smoothly to his soft, thin mouth. I knew the rest without looking, for this was Edward Cullen, the youngest of the Cullen's, and the soon to be priest that would take over when his father, Carlisle retired. His neck was long and elegant, his shoulders broad and his chest appealing. He had a firm, statue-like torso and long, lean legs. For an instant I reveled in the fact that I was laying against him and his arms were wrapped around my waist, but then I looked into his green eyes.

Looking at Edward Cullen was like falling into a vat of cream. It was hard to move, hard to breathe, and hard to concentrate on anything but the cream. The difference was that it was very difficult to mind looking at Edward Cullen. It certainly wasn't pleasant falling into a vat of cream. Furthermore, the emeralds that were sparkling in a very human way were so soft and smoldering that my entire body felt as if it were on fire. There is hardly ever a fire in a vat of cream.

"I'm so sorry." Edward Cullen said quietly. "I didn't mean to frighten you." his breath fanned across my face. I felt the flames tear at my throat.

"No problem." I said through gritted teeth. I propelled myself away from Edward as quickly as I could, holding my breath and keeping myself from looking at him again. I knew if I were human I would have been so flushed I would have been like a pulsing light.

"My name is Edward." he said as he made a small, polite bow in my direction.

"Bella." I said again. My air supply was running out. I decided that I should cut the conversation short and leave before I did anything I would regret. "I'm terribly sorry for attacking you. I was startled. I shall not do it again, I swear it. Please excuse me." I darted away before anything worse could happen.

--

**End Author's Note:** Okay guys I need to know what you think about it. Perhaps a review or two? That would be really nice. (: I'm planning on updating soon, and I think this story will have more direction than my other ones so I won't get writer's block as often or as severe (I'm planning on a hope) but anyway. Perhaps if I don't let it then it won't bother me... if only that worked. Well, reviews are always great.

Until next time,  
Brokentopaz


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Aufschwung

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Author:** brokentopaz

**Summary:** What if it was the other way around and Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire? It is said their love could withstand anything, but could it stand a change in circumstance? Set in an earlier time in a vastly different place than today.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None to Twilight books. DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure how often I'll be updating, but since I've had a long weekend I'll have a couple of chapters put in. After this it might be weekly or sometimes every other week. I'll try my absolute hardest to update as often as possible, so it won't follow a particular pattern of every Friday or something. But I will try to be consistant.

To my reviewers: windtear and imaginationrunsfree, thank you both for your kind words. I cannot answer the questions you asked yet simply because they will all be answered in due time. Stick with me, okay? Windtear, remember this is Bella's POV so it's going to be tilted to her bias. She's jealous of Rosalie and terrified of Carlisle and Esme.

**--**

Bella POV

--

I sat alone in my tower for the rest of the night. My throat was still burning from Edward's scent. I couldn't risk going out there again, he was human and therefore stupid enough to be in the woods still. I couldn't hunt small game if Edward Cullen was anywhere near the area, or I'd end up taking his life.

The sun rose slowly. It was painful to sit here for eighteen hours every day of the summer and wait for the sun to set so I could stretch my legs and exist outside my tower. To add an extra night to the day would be excruciating. I decided to distract myself with the towns people, as I always did. I stood and watched them again.

They all went to morning Mass, filing into the church one after another, murmuring quietly. The children were chastised for speaking out of turn, for somehow being dirty. The women and men walked in side by side, their children surrounding them in a vast bubble of family. There were two or three girls exchanging glances with two or three boys at the doors, winking and smiling discreetly, as to avoid detection from their parents or siblings. Damn lovers.

The church bells tolled over the town and the streets were empty. I wanted so desperately to get away from the city for a day or two, to clear my head and to quench my thirst without the fear of running into Edward Cullen. This was my only chance.

Within two minutes I had packed all of my clothing and belongings in two small sacks, which I tied to my back so I could run. My skirt was torn so I could run freely. I waited a minute to confirm the silence of the square. Then I darted out of my tower and straight to the woods. I avoided my route from last night, staying up in the trees. I caught the scent of birds, deer, squirrels, rabbits, and even more wolves. But I ignored them all, knowing that I would have to retreat to the ground to get to them.

The sun was not shining under the branches, so I stopped a few miles away from the small town to gather my thoughts. I didn't know where I was going or which route I would take to avoid detection. Traveling east to Italy seemed like a good idea, I thought I should pay a visit to Aro and Demitri. Aro was like a father to me, and Demitri was an old friend, and my older brother in many ways. When I decided that I should go to Italy, I took off toward the eastern border. I would swim to France and then finish my journey at night, hiding and hunting in the woods by day.

The sea air was salty. It cleared my senses of Edward Cullen's scent and I was able to travel with a newfound sense of intensity. I knew I needed to get away from Edward before I hurt him, and since I could no longer remember with such perfect clarity his scent, there was no part of me that wanted to return. I thought it a good thing that I had packed all of my belongings. I wasn't going to return to England for many years.

For three days I traveled and hunted by night, taking care to avoid both sun and human in the daylight. The countryside of France was well kept, livestock grazing lazily and fields upon fields of vegetation.

I ran into Volterra without any interruptions. It was dark, so there was no need for me to worry about exposure. I slowed to a walk as I made my way to the castle where Aro and Caius lived.

"Bella?" I turned around to see a pair of dark burghandy eyes trained on my face. I smiled and jumped into the vampires arms.

"Demitri!" I shouted as I buried my head in his chest. His smoke and sugar scent calmed me immensely. I felt at home buried into his arms.

"What are you doing in Italy?" Demitri pulled back and examined my face. I shook my head and tried to snuggle back into his chest. I didn't want to talk about how weak I was, especially to a vampire who drank human blood. Instead of talking, I started sobbing into his chest.

"Hey, hey, Bella? What's up?" he pulle me tighter and rocked me back and forth. When I got control of myself, I stuttered out my pathetic situation.

"...and then I had to leave because he's probably gone to Carlisle and Esme and told them I'm a demon from Hell!" I wailed.

Demitri stood completely still for a minute, his arms wrapped around my waist, his eyes connected to mine. His eyes were full of confusion. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. I snarled at him and slipped out of his grasp.

"Bella," he said, catching my waist and tugging me into his side. "Bella, relax. I didn't mean to laugh at you. I can't help it." he said as he led me gently to the castle. You are just so funny." I glared at him.

"What about my situation is funny to you?" I snarled, but remained in his side, defeated.

"Well, first: your adversion to drinking human blood." he laughed again. "And then the fact that you've fallen in love with a human, who happens to be your la tua cantana. Third, that his father is a demon-loathing priest who would kill you before he'd look at you. And finally, that you think this Edward Cullen would want to share the idea of you with anyone else. I'm like your brother, Bell, and I hardly like it."

We had reached the castle at this point, and I could see the silhoutte of the guard. Felix, a burly vampire, was standing near the front gate, with a look of utter disbelief on his face. I never enjoyed seeing Felix when I came to visit my father and my brother. Aro had made it clear to Fleix I would be his mate, but instead, I ran away. Feliz, being as stubborn and prideful as he is, cut off the arrangement and had since set me free of my obligations toward him as a mate. Though he was very much a gentleman, I never enjoying seeing him. When we reached the gate, Felix nodded in my direction, but he didn't say anything. I returned the nod and then buried myself in Demitri's tightened grasp. Demitri glared at Felix and then leaned in and kissed the top of my head. A low growl settled in Felix's throat. I shivered and snuggled closer to Demitri.

"Back off Felix." he whispered. Felix's growl became more prominent.

"What is going on out here?" a strong voice cut through the tension, which dissolved immeditely.

"Aro." Felix said shortly. Aro nodded at Felix and turned to Demitri.

"Demitri, what do we have here? You go hunting and return with such a beauty..." Aro laughed at his own joke. Demitri smiled at the memory. Felix coughed. Bella tensed like she had been swung at. The memory hit her with such acute clarity that there was no denying it's truth.

_The snarling of the creature frightened her. She ran away as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. The massive thing bounded up and slipped in front of her, cutting off any escape. The creature was over six feet tall, all but unreasonable of girth. The sharpness of his features, and the shoulder legnth jet black hair kept her from running. She was completely captivated by this monster, and she couldn't find it in herself to look away. Her eyes roamed his body, and his face, and rested on the one feature that terrified her. His teeth. They were bared and unnaturally white, straight, and dripping with a metallic liquid. _

_"What's the matter, poppet?" the creature asked her. She couldn't move her eyes away from the moving of his jaw, and the shining of his unnatural teeth. He moved closer to her, quickly. In an instant he was standing mere inches from her, his face bent down to meet hers. She shuddered at the instant change. His black eyes flashed and she could have sworn she saw a hint of red in them. _

_"Are you afraid, poppet?" the demon asked. Wordlessly, she shook her head no. The demon laughed. "If you're not yet, you will be." With that he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the castle. _

When Bella had first met Aro, she had been frightened. But she was also curious about what he was. She had never met a creature so old, so vibrant, and so able to understand everything that anyone ever said, even though it seemed to her everything was spoken in some cryptic code.

Bella learned to trust Aro, because of her ability to hide her thoughts from him, Bella had caught his interests, and he insisted that no harm came to her. The entire time that she lived as a human she was under Aro's protection, and she came to believe that he was a caring vampire.

During the time of her transformation, Aro was concious of Bella's every whim, and made sure that all the proper preperations were taken care of. He had provided Bella with the best living situation, a comfortable bed for changing, and a personal body guard to protect her from the other, more hostile vampires. That body guard had been Demitri.

Because Demitri had taken care of Bella when she was a young vampire, taking her out to hunt animals (she was insistant on avoiding human blood), and keeping her company when she felt lonely. He became a companion and a true friend, someone she could count on.

Felix had become smitten with Bella after she was changed, but she always ignored his persistant advances, and even stuck Demitri on him once or twice. Demitri always won those fights, leaving Felix without pride and without power. When Felix had complained to Aro, he was ignored and even threatened to being kicked out of Volterra. Aro was very protective of his two children, Demitri and Bella, and disliked everyone and everything that stood in the way of their happiness.

--

**End Author's Note:** Okay, so this chapter is kind of boring. Mostly just background stuff that will be important later. Even though I hate dull chapters as much as the next person, I don't think that it will be terribly awful for much longer. Most of the Bella's background is in this chapter, and it's the basis for a lot that happens in the rest of the story. I'm sorry it's dull! Anyway- since I realise that this chapter is painfully boring, you all should know what would make the next chapter even better, right? You got it! Reviews make everything happy! There's rainbows and unicorns and candy mountains and all sorts of amazing-ness! Well now I'm done for now, but I'll keep working on the next chapter and I'll try to have it up Friday or Saturday at the latest.

Until next time,  
Brokentopaz


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Aufschwung

**Chapter:** 3/?

**Author:** Brokentopaz

**Summary:** What if it was the other way around and Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire? It is said their love could withstand anything, but could it stand a change in circumstance? Set in an earlier time in a vastly different place than today.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None to Twilight books. DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Author's Note:** Right, guys. I'm really sick. So I don't know how this will turn out. The entire plot is annoying me right now so I can't be sure about it. I don't know. I'm very unable to decide anything right now! Anyway, I would love some reviews to help me decide these things... so how about we get on that, my lovely readers?! That would be SO GREAT, you have no idea how great that would be. Reviews. They sound like so much fun!! (: Thanks guys! HEY, you know reviews would probably make me be well sooner and then I could write better. See how this works out? It's like an awesome circle thing or something!!

**--**

Bella POV

--

It was impossible to explore the castle during the day. I was afraid of running into vampires who either didn't know me, or Felix. Instead, I sat to wait until nightfall, when I would find Demitri and we could go hunt. The stillness of the city was slightly unnerving. Sometime in mid-afternoon, Demitri knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said, not tearing my eyes away from the window.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" he said. I shrugged. "Aro wants to speak to you." I nodded to show that I had heard. Demitri stayed in my room awhile longer. I continued to ignore him. "Bella," he said after awhile. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm concerned about you. This Edward person must be really something. I mean, you've never been so... stressed by a mere human." I snuggled into his chest.

"Well, I really can't help it. Really, Dem, I would prefer to love a vampire like you. But..." I trailed off.

"I know." Demitri said softly. He held me for a few minutes more. Eventually, he sighed and pulled away. "Aro." he said, and I opened my eyes. It was nearly nightfall. "C'mon. I'll walk you." Demitri pulled me up and grabbed my hand.

We walked in relative silence; the only words passed between us were those as Demitri guided me through the castle to Aro's study. It was a companionable silence, my head resting on his chest as his arms were wrapped around me. We only met up with two other vampires; I had never met them before, but Demitri greeted them without respect. The female was dark haired, and looked to be of Spanish descent before she was changed. Her eyes were pitch- black and she had a snarl on her face. According to Demitri when I asked him about her mood, he said that her face had been like that since they caught her dealing in the southern part of Spain, building armies of young vampires. Her mate, a tall, lanky blonde man with blood red eyes stood beside her. He was holding her hand loosely, and he had a look of distaste on his features. Instead of the smooth pearl skin, his skin was harsh and torn. He had more vampire scars than any other vampire I had ever met before. As we passed the couple, I felt myself tense in fear at these vampires. What if they were going to hurt me? I buried myself into Demitri, and I could feel him tense at my behavior. Demitri pulled us past the vampires and hurried along.

"What happened to the blonde one?" I asked quietly when I was sure they were out of relative earshot.

"He helped the woman with her armies. He was the one that took after the young vampires, trained them, made sure they didn't kill one another, broke up the fights, that sort of thing." he said, a look of disgust on his face.

"But why is he covered in so many scars?" I asked.

"He got bitten." Demitri said shortly. "A lot."

"Oh." I said, comprehending. "What are their names? In case I run into them again..."

"The woman is named Maria. The man is Jasper Whitlock." he whispered in my ear. "They're only here because they were threatened with death. However, Caius found Whitlock to be intriguing, so Aro decided they should stay." Demitri's voice was thick with annoyance.

"And you dislike them." I concluded.

"No, I don't." Demitri said shortly. By this point we were directly outside Aro's study. Demitri knocked twice and opened the door before there was a response. Aro was seated at his desk, parchment and quills littering it. There was a vast tapestry behind him, and the family 'pet' sat in the corner by the fireplace, smiling up at me. I couldn't help but gag on the venom pooling in my mouth. The pet looked to be maybe sixteen or seventeen; she had jet black hair and wide brown eyes. Her gown was small, but it still hung loosely on her frame.

"Come in!" Aro said warmly, standing and coming over to me to envelop me in a hug that matched his tone. Demitri stood back, one hand on the doorknob.

"If you need nothing else from me, Aro..." Demitri trailed off. Aro waved his hand dismissively.

"Go, go. It's no longer necessary that you stay." Aro said. Demitri parted quickly, leaving me a small, reassuring smile. I returned it and turned my attention to the family pet.

"Her name is Mary, Bella." Aro said, indicating the young girl.

"She's human." I said quietly.

"Yes, her father was a man of the sea. She's an orphan." he said.

"How old is she?" I asked quietly.

"Seventeen." Aro said. There was a pause as I took this in. She was like what I had been, alone, frightened, and addicted to Aro's charm. When she looked at me I could see her eyes go gaunt.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, alarmed by her sudden stillness.

"She's a visionary." Aro said. "She can see the future, as it is in the present."

"I don't understand." I said.

"I can see what would happen if all the minds and actions that provoke it all stay on the same path." Mary said, snapping up with a newfound light in her irises. "So if you were to stay here, Bella, you would not be happy." I glared at her. She dropped her gaze. "At least, that's what I saw." she said quietly. I growled softly.

"Now, now. Bella. Control your temper. She's only a child." Aro said to me, placing a steadying hand on my shoulder. I turned away from Mary.

"What do you want from me, Aro?" I asked him.

"I would only like to speak to you, my child. To hear how you are. And to ask why you are here so spontaneously." he said. I looked down. "So," he said, not waiting for me to initiate the conversation. "How are you, Bella?"

"I am fine." I said shortly. Aro looked inquisitive. I broke under his gaze. "Aro, I don't know what to do. I'm in love with a human, the son of the priest, and he is no other than my la tua cantana! I can't go back to London, because he'll have told his parents what I am- a demon- and they'll have my head! I'll be discovered!" I covered my mouth at the last word, horrified at what I had just said.

"Do you mean to tell me, Isabella Marie, that you revealed yourself to a human who will now reveal you to an entire city?" Aro said in a deadly voice. I noted the use of my full name, which was only used when I was in deep trouble.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Well then." Aro said quietly. "You will return to London tomorrow and dispose of this human." There was a deadly tone in his voice. "If you do not succeed in destroying him -and be warned, Isabella, I will know- then I will be sending reinforcements to come and claim his life and yours." I stared at Aro. Certainly he wouldn't want me to die. I was his daughter! There had to be some consolation in that.

"But, Aro-" I started.

"I don't care if you are my daughter, Isabella. That makes this crime only more severe. You know the rules, and you know the consequences. And yet you broke the rule and the consequence is death. You are lucky that I do not order Felix in now, that I am giving you a chance to rectify your mistake." Aro said. "Now, go. I do not wish to see you." I stood and stormed to the door. I turned to Mary, who looked horrified at what she had just heard.

"And why didn't you see that coming?" I snarled at her as I wrenched open the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind myself.

--

**End Author's Note:** Please please review! It really makes my day, and I'm having a couple of awful ones, what with being sick and all... and finals coming up so soon! Anyway- I kind of like the end of this chapter...

Until next time,  
Brokentopaz


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Aufschwung

**Chapter:** 4/?

**Author:** Brokentopaz

**Summary:** What if it was the other way around and Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire? It is said their love could withstand anything, but could it stand a change in circumstance? Set in an earlier time in a vastly different place than today.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for Twilight. DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Author's Note:** I know things are moving quickly. And I know that _I_ have not been moving very quickly. I'm terribly sorry, I've had a harsh couple of weekends. And weeks. Finals are on Tuesday and all of that. I promise I'll update more, because I am so very good at that, aren't I? I'm sorry guys. I promise I'll be more attentive. Thanks for your lovely reviews, keep them coming. I absolutely love to hear what my readers are thinking. You guys are so great.

**--**

Bella's POV

--

That horrible creature. Kill Edward? I shuddered and paused in the middle of the ocean, lazing back and allowing the waves to roll over my icy skin and think.

_"What the hell is he playing at?" I wailed to Demitri as I paced my chambers. Demitri was sitting opposite my track, on my bed, tennis balling between watching me pace and staring at his folded hands in his lap. "What can he possibly want from this?"_

_"To avoid detection." Demitri whispered. I stopped my pacing and stared at him in disbelief. He looked up at me. "What, Bella?" he asked in response to my horrified glare. "It's not crazy... It's the law." he reasoned. I scoffed._

_"Not crazy? The law- Who cares about that bloody law anyway? There are humans here, Demitri, his pet... that Mary girl... and me. I was a human pet. I knew the secret, and there was no harm in that. Why is he allowed to break the rules and I cannot?" I fumed. Demitri looked at me plainly._

_"He's an absolu-" _

_"I swear to God Himself if you call him an absolute monarch I shall cheerily remove your limbs and watch you burn. I'm the daughter of an 'absolute monarch'!" I snarled._

_"Bella... Just go take care of it. I'll help you pack." _

Demitri had packed all of my things. It wasn't much, just a couple of new dresses and shoes. I had refused all of the trinkets Felix had tried to give me over the past few days, and had ignored his friendly advances without discontent.

A part of me was glad to have left Volterra. I missed my own tower desperately. I missed the bustle of the town below, the people and how they moved so freely, without pain or suffering. Even the pain was endearing to watch... it was what made a human, of course. They're all their own form of masochists, happily destroying either their health or happiness for some other power. I had spent a lot of time wishing I could see things the way the humans saw them... with a time limit. They seemed so happy to live their lives and die eventually, none of them were afraid of death, something that had always terrified me, human or non-human. And of course, despite what I wanted to think... I missed that honey smelling, bronze haired human that made my dead heart flutter. I smiled as I thought of his pale skin patched with moonlight and shadows from the trees. He glowed in the night, his eyes dark and murky, his hair like the earth itself in the night shadows, dark and rich with deep colours. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the burning flames that consumed my throat and the pit of my stomach when I smelled his blood. Like... honey and...

I felt like crying. Instead, I dove under the waves and sank to the bottom of the sea and sulked.

-

I came up eventually, being tired of the dark sea and the silence as the sea creatures were afraid of the threat I posed. Instead of letting myself think I pushed through the water quickly to get back to England. I would rediscover that scent... and hunt it.

-

I reached England at dawn, and I quickly darted through the forest to my tower. I got there just in time, as I stepped out of the morning sun, I saw a young couple step out into the basking light. I stared in wonderment at what I was seeing. It was Cullen, the older one, Emmett, and his young friend Rosalie. They were walking slowly through the square, and I could hear the soft whispers of Emmett Cullen's voice in Rosalie's ear. Her hair was in a rather sloppy plait down the middle of her back, her cheeks were slightly flushed, there was a small smile on her face, and her dress was perfectly set.

Emmett had her hand in the crook of his arm. They were strolling together back to Rosalie's house. I stared at them, confused about Rosalie's seemingly compromised appearance.

"I wouldn't know whatever it is you are speaking of, my lady." Emmett Cullen said to her. She laughed and pushed his shoulder, however, she did not remove her hand from his arm.

"You know exactly what I am speaking of, kind sir."

"I thought my skills were rather well executed, if I do say so myself." Rosalie giggled and I cringed, silently cursing my exceptional hearing.

"My hair is an absolute wreck, and you call that hair dressing skills?" she said to him, still laughing. If I could have blushed I would have, for my assumption of their previous activities was far off the mark.

"Yes, I do." Emmett said. "My lady, would you be so kind as to allow me to dance with you?" There was no verbal response, but soon after the words were uttered, I could hear a low murmur of swishing fabric and soft footsteps in time to a very out-of-tune humming.

Instead of feeling slightly lifted by these loving exchanges, I felt empty and yet very much filled with the rocky substance that I was. My heart, instead of soaring, was chained down against my stomach with the simple fact of my nature. I was a vampire, a demon. In love with a young, spry human man. A man of God and one who would never wish to dance with me. I hadn't hated myself quite so much in my entire existence.

--

I hunted again. There were deer in the forest. I devoured them without second thought. Again, as before, just as I was content and the burning minimal in my throat, the flames came back with a vengeance. I could smell his sweet scent again. It tortured me as I fought against drinking it. Instead, I stalked it slowly, a warning in the back of my mind holding my thirst at bay.

"Edward Cullen." I said, loud enough for his human ears to pick it up. I heard a rustle on the ground as he shifted into my vision.

"Miss Swan." he said quietly. He smirked slightly and bravely took a step toward me. The demonic fire tore at my throat as I took a steady, testing breath. He was still half a dozen feet from me, but with the light early morning breeze, his scent of ethereal torture was swirling around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked down shyly.

"I was hoping to see an angel." he whispered so quietly as he stared at the ground intently. He cleared his throat and looked up at me. "You are asking me as you stand here in the woods yourself, unescorted? It is not safe for a beautiful young lady to wander without an escort." I assumed I should not have heard the first part so I pretended I hadn't and spoke to him in a biting tone.

"You say that as if it is your concern, Mr. Cullen." I snapped as I turned my back on him, taking a long drag of air not concentrated with his scent. I heard him come closer to me. I stopped breathing immediately.

"I did not mean to offend you, Miss Swan. Please forgive me." he said softly, directly behind me now. I shuddered as I tried to fight from tasting his sweet, warm blood. I turned slowly to look into his eyes. They were dark and full of conflict. I couldn't distinguish all the emotions, and the lack of a couple confused me. There was no fear, nor hate peppering his gaze. It was completely unreadable. I felt myself staring into the dark green orbs trying to interpret them. We stood there for quite some time, Edward looking at me with such mesmerising eyes, and myself-mesmerised.

My mind was moving slowly, as I had forced my senses to dull when I first smelled his exquisite smell. I didn't comprehend Edward's actions until it was too late. We were standing a mere seven or eight inches from each other, just looking. His face began to move toward mine, and I felt his hands tug lightly on my waist. Before I could think of my actions, I took a step toward him.

We were mere centimeters apart at this point... his nose was grazing my own as he leaned forward. And then his lips touched my own.

The fireworks did not go off behind my eyes or in the background. There was no earth shattering bang that shook our feet or the animals from the trees. There was no music from the famous Beethoven serenading the gesture. Instead, the fire consumed my entire being, not only my throat and my stomach. My hands, which had not burned since my creation, were doused in the flames of torture. Every bone in my body broke again, every muscle clenched in anticipation of tasting the sweet blood pulsing hotly on the buttery smooth lips against my own. It was so close. I imagined his skin would slice as smoothly as warmed butter under the pressure of my teeth, and I was barely away from testing my theory.

Because my senses were so slow, the kiss must have lasted more than half a minute before he moved at all. I was clinging desperately to the stillness, thinking that if I held my complete being in statue form, I couldn't kill him. His mouth opened ever so slightly and his warm breath blew across my own. And then his tongue slid ever so slightly against my bottom lip. It was like silk, and as fragile as glass, and I purred at the contact. I wanted more, I wanted to taste his tongue against my own, to feel it with the sensitive skin that was not my lips... I wanted to taste him...

I yelped slightly and jumped away, quickly climbing a tree.

"Miss Swan...?" Edward said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I said in a small, penetrating voice. "I can't..." I stopped. How could I describe what happened without scaring him more?

"Miss Swan, I should be the one apologising. That was extremely rude of me."

"No, I didn't think it was rude of you, E- Mr. Cullen. I am sincerly sorry for my-" I said.

"Could you possibly come back, Miss Swan, so that I can see you?" he said. "I don't know if I can talk to you without seeing your face." I paused in my apology.

"I don't know." I said. The conversation ended there, with Edward standing in the woods twenty feet below me. He waited for a couple of minutes.

"Miss Swan, if we cannot... I really must be going." he said to the air. "I've got to get to church, my father expects me." He stood there for another minute, looking around for me. When I did not come he walked through the brush back to town. I stayed up in the tree for awhile longer, until a deer walked under and I had to hunt.

--

**End Author's Note: **Yay she's back and now there's more conflict. I'll update when my finals are over... so Thursday evening or Friday. Or Saturday, I don't know how the vacation looks. I'll probably also do a Christmas or Holiday Fanfiction, a one shot for either (or both) Twilight and the Bible. If I do a Bible one it will be all sugary and the story of Christmas and all of that... (: Sorry, I'm being all Christian and stuff. Anyway, thanks for reading and a review would be really nice.

Tell me what you guys want to happen in the next few chapters. I have a fairly loose outline for this story, so if any of you have any suggestions of things you want to happen, just shoot me a review or a pm and I'll try and get it to fit in. Of course, I don't think I can have any Harry Potter characters come into the story, unfortunately. tol.

Thanks for reading,  
Brokentopaz


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Aufschwung

**Author:** BrokenTopaz

**Chapter:** 5/?

**Summary:** What if it was the other way around and Edward was the human and Bella was the vampire? It is said their love could withstand anything, but could it stand a change in circumstance? Set in an earlier time in a vastly different place than today. please r&r!

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None for Twilight. DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm still here. There was a family thing that kept me from updating over the holidays, mainly because I was far too busy dealing with a bunch of very very stupid people, and I honestly did not feel like writing at all. But now all is better, school's started again and I am going to be able (hopefully, I won't make any promises though, cause we know how that goes) to update on the weekends at least. Or at least get some writing done on the weekends. But anyway- here's chapter 5. I like it for the most part, but it's certainly not the best I've ever done... but hey that's life, eh? lol. Anyway, I'm going to stop blathering and just let you read chapter five. Good luck! hehe...

--

Bella's POV

--

I never returned to my tower. There was no reason. When I got dirty from hunting, I stripped my clothes and ran to the small stream only two or three miles north from my town. I returned to my tree in the evening. If I were being honest with myself, I wanted to see Edward again, and he'd probably come to the place we always seemed to meet. However, since I was still in denial… I could easily pick up scents of good prey to hunt. Oh, I really was an honest one.

--

It was dark quickly enough, and with the cover of dark came the stealthy figure cloaked in black. The hood covered all but a few locks of unruly bronze hair. I smiled to myself. He had returned. Instead of speaking, he stopped under the very tree where I was perched and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. He glanced around and stuck it in the roots, face up.

_Miss Isabella Swan_ it said on the outside in beautiful calligraphy. I smiled weakly, waiting patiently for him to leave. He disappeared, but his scent remained close. I laughed softly. He was waiting in the bushes. Since he was keeping watch, I scaled down the tree and sprinted to the edge of the woods. I could hear the lark calling, the sun would be up soon. I strolled back, dramatically checking behind me every once in awhile, and taking care to allow my feet to crunch on the leaves on the ground. I stopped under the tree.

_Miss Isabella Swan_ –the parchment was still there, fluttering lightly through the breeze. I stood there for a moment, basking in the slightly faded scent that was Edward Cullen, which surrounded the tree and was carried lightly from the bushes by the soft breeze. Slowly, as I was putting on a show, I glanced around, and bent to pick up the note. Quicker than could be seen, I brought it up to my nose and inhaled. Honey and chocolate, and sunshine… if a human could smell like the sun. I smiled and lowered my hand just as quickly. I paused and then slowly opened the note.

_Miss Isabella Swan, _it said in the same, perfect calligraphy, _I am unable to express to you how much I would like to apologise for my ill-received behavior with this apology, but I would understand if you wish to never see me again. Though, truthfully, it would be painful for me, I can live without your angelic features- and only if you wish it._

_Yours,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

I stared for a long time at the letter. No mention of my demonic ways. Not even a hint at the evil lurking just beneath the surface… only _angelic features_. Angelic?! He compared me to an angel of heaven. Shock, annoyance, concern, anger… I couldn't pick which emotion to feel. Suddenly, I was overcome with sadness, he thought the kiss had been a mistake. Whether or not he wanted to be with me, it was a mistake. I thought about the kiss, and I realized I couldn't agree with him any more. I had to stay away from him, because I thirsted so desperately for his blood. And then, there was the Volturi to consider. They would make sure he was dead, they would kill him and me if I let him stay alive. I didn't know what to do at this point, so I ran at as quickly as possible to the edge of the woods. When I got there, I froze.

"Damn it!" I muttered. The sun was shining brightly, and there were humans milling about in the square. I couldn't get to my tower without being spotted. "Oh, damn it!" I shouted. I had just sprinted away from a human… a human who didn't need any more reasons for me to take his life. I stomped my foot angrily and turned on my heel and darted back into the forest.

I ran back to my tree, just as quickly. When I got six or seven feet away, I was only six or seven inches away from Edward's face. His head was lowered and his facial expression was dejected. He didn't notice my sudden appearance, and he ended up walking right into me. He didn't look up.

"Excuse –" he mumbled, glancing at my face. He froze. "Miss Swan." He said.

"Edward." I spoke his name firmly and slowly, though I was shaking under my dress and my main instinct was to run away again. I had to let him know that I was a demon. A horrible creature… one that should not exist with him. I looked around quickly and almost laughed. Everything happened by that bloody tree. To hide my laughter, I snarled. My emotions twisted in my stomach as I remembered his letter, and my snarl turned feral. How dare he think he did anything wrong. I ran because I would have killed him otherwise. I couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn and self-loathing. As if anyone would run away from him after kissing him. The thought was almost humorous. Instead, it made me angrier than before.

I shoved Edward back until he was against the tree. It was the first time I in my entire existence that I'd seen a reasonable response from him. His eyes widened in fear. He hadn't been afraid when I was hunting him… when I almost killed him, or when I ran away. But now, when I was going to explain to him exactly how perfect he was, and how evil I was, he finally got it. He was truly afraid of me. I continued to snarl, though I had complete control over my force, and the snarl was threatening to die in my throat. Mainly I just wanted to cry. I was so torn, whether or not I wanted him to believe me when I told him of my evil, I didn't know.

I wrapped my hands around the tree, blocking him from any exit. If I was going to truly scare him into believing that I was bad, I had to give it my all. I leaned in, and took a deep breath. The snarling changed becoming a soft purr that resonated in my chest. He smelled so good.

"Miss Swan, I'm so sor-" he started.

"No." I cut him off. "Do not be sorry. You did nothing wrong." I kept eye contact, allowing my own topaz eyes to flash dangerously. He had to buy it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down. I clenched my hands in frustration, splintering the bark.

"Why?" I snapped through clenched teeth. "What do you have to be sorry for? I told you, you did nothing wrong." I almost shouted the last four words, he was too good to believe that he'd done anything wrong. "You haven't killed anyone or been told you have to kill someone you love or drank blood… You're not a demon!" I was shouting at this point, and sobbing into his chest. I hit the tree behind him- it crunched- and sank to the ground. "You're not a demon from Hell." I whispered over and over. I couldn't see Edward or his expression, I was too busy wrapped up in my own self-loathing, but I could smell that he was no longer afraid. His heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and his breathing was even.

"Miss Swan," he started. I looked up at him. "You- you can't" he spoke softly and slowly, as if he were speaking to a skittish animal. He opened his mouth as if he were trying to talk, but no sound came out. Instead, he quickly kneeled down next to me. "Miss Swan, you are an angel." I looked down at my hands again, frustrated. When would he ever realize that I was not an angel? "You're not a demon, Miss Swan." He said firmly. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. This was getting ridiculous.

"Yes I am, Edward. I've killed people to drink their blood. I almost killed you, I've spent your entire life trying not to kill you for your blood… and now my father wants me to kill you and your family… and, ugh!" I snarled, burying my face in my hands again. His heartbeat had increased again. I laughed without humour. He was going to leave me. He _should_ leave me.

"Miss Swan, we've all made mistakes in life. The Lord will forgive you if you ask for forgiveness, and as long as you don't kill me now, I forgive you." I looked at him, he was smiling.

"Why do you trust me?" I asked him.

"You're an angel." He said. I stared openly at him. It'd been a couple of days since he had shaved and the stubble lined his hard jawline with deep red. His hair was thick with sweat, and he had a smudge of dirt on his nose. His clothes were just plain dirty, covered in sweat and dirt. His eyes, however, were just as clean as ever. They were sharp and intense and as beautiful as anything I'd ever seen.

"No I'm not." I whispered.

"Stop it, Miss Swan. You're ruining my fantasies!" He stood up and started pacing. If there was still blood in my veins, I would have blushed. "You are an angel! To me at least. I don't care if you've killed people in the past or drink blood or whatever or even why, I just want to be able to think of you as an angel!" he had blood in his veins, so he was bright red at this point. It made him smell delicious. So warm and sweet… "Miss Swan, I want you to know that I-" he paused. I almost snarled.

"You what, Edward?" I asked him.

"I… I care… care for you." He said slowly, trying every word in his mouth slowly before he said it. I grimaced.

"Don't. Please, Edward, don't." I pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" his jaw clenched, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He was angry.

"I can't hurt you." I said quietly. He laughed, once, loudly, without humour.

"Then don't." he said. "It's no more complex than that, Bella." I stared at him. Surely he didn't mean…

"You called me Bella." I whispered.

"Oh, Miss Swan. I apologise, I didn't mean to offend-" he stuttered out. I stood up and cut him off by pulling his mouth down onto mine.

"Don't apologise." I whispered against his lips. "I liked it." He grinned and closed his eyes, giving himself into the kiss. I returned the feeling, but I made sure to keep myself in check. I couldn't afford to lose control. Instead, I focused on the things that would not lead me to breaking his neck and drinking his blood. His hair… it was thick and the colour of the sky at sunset. His lips moved against mine slowly, they were so warm, and I could feel the blood rushing through them. All it would take is one small slip, he wouldn't hate me, he'd told me that… no. I wasn't going to hurt him. It was that simple. I gave myself just a little bit, just enough to enjoy the feeling of his hand on my waist, the way we leaned into each other…

"Oh now that is adorable." a very much scorned man said loud enough for the both of us to hear him.

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry to leave you with a cliffy! I'd promise to update soon and all of that... but let's be honest here. It'll probably be a little bit before I do. But I am going to be working on it! That you can count on! Reviews always help with the updating process, of course!


End file.
